Addicted to Sugar
by gummybat
Summary: Prince Gumball has to to deal with Marshall Lee's insistent need to feed him sugary treats every night, and waking up with the color missing from his skin. Gumball/Marshall
1. Just a Taste

**1. Just a taste**

Prince Bubba Gumball pushed a yellow frosted confection between his lips and slowly chewed. His pink tongue slipped out to catch a dab of frosting left on the corner of his mouth.

Blood red eyes watched the Prince's pert appendage from across the room, forked tongue sliding out to wet dry lips before asking, "How do they taste?"

Gumball smiled over at his visitor and took a bite of another small cake. He swallowed before replying, "Delicious! Your skills have improved immensely over the past few weeks." He then raised a thick gummy eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "But, I don't understand why you're suddenly so keen on being a good baker, Marshall."

The Vampire King smirked and crossed his left ankle over his knee. His long arms slumped lazily over the squishy beanbag chair he currently occupied. "I have my reasons."

The candy prince raised his brow even further. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He raised his hand to the vampire, said "I don't even want to know," and shoved the rest of the baked good into his mouth.

Marshall let out a dark chuckle, something he did more out of habit than malice, and let his body slowly raise off of the beanbag. He floated over to Prince Gumball's bed and sat down in front of him. His eyes calmly roved over Gumball's clothed body and he growled deep in his throat as the candy boy shivered.

"Stop it." he commanded with downcast eyes. Gumball toyed with another cake before daringly looking up into Marshall's heated gaze. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"You don't hate it, Bubba. You're just embarrassed."

The king pinched the prince's cheek and gave him a toothy grin. Gumball swatted his hand away, not breaking eye contact. A blush was slowly spreading across his pink cheeks. His violet eyes glanced up toward Marshall's hair and he quickly changed the subject.

"Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Doing what?" the vampire asked, not really paying attention to the prince's gaze as he pushed a cupcake toward his mouth. "Eat."

"Shaving the side of your head," Gumball said, taking a lick at the icing. "It's completely audacious."

"Is it now?" Marshall smothered more icing against Gumball's lips.

"Yes, very much so." his bubblegum tongue popped out to wipe at the sugar before disappearing. "You should grow it back out immediately."

"You don't think it gives me a rather roguish edge?" Marshall asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gumball scoffed. "As if." But he couldn't stop the tiny blush from adorning his cheeks.

Marshall shoved the tiny cake into the prince's open mouth before lifting his right hand and running it over the shaved side of his head. He felt the tiny hairs graze his palm. "It's soft, you know."

Gumball raised an eyebrow and pursed his lip, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing.

"Feel it if you don't believe me."

The candy prince stared at him for a moment before hesitantly reaching out a hand and bringing it up to the fine hair. Sure, he had felt Marshall's hair before – even pulled on it in numerous occasions that he's rather not verbalize – but never has the young prince felt those bold _little_ hairs against his gummy skin. The vampire usually didn't shave it.

At this hesitation, Marshall took the initiative to lean forward into Gumball's hand, and the prince let out a little gasp. It _was_ soft. He leaned forward as his hand moved in circular motions against the hair, and he had to admit that he rather enjoyed the feel of it. Marshall let out a pleasured purr.

"Told you."

"Indeed." Gumball said, smiling. His other hand came up to stroke the side still full of shaggy black hair.

Marshall looked into Gumball's focused violet eyes briefly before lowering the glowing orbs to his cheeks. _Blushing_ cheeks. Blushing _red_.

A surge of hunger began to coil in the pit of his stomach.

The oblivious Gumball gave the hair one last, long stroke before lowering his arms and looking back at Marshall's face. "It's still rather rash if you ask me." When he got no response he tilted his head. "Marshall?"

"Bubba…" the vampire breathed, sliding a pale blue hand behind the prince's neck. Gumball jumped at the sudden contact.

Marshall leaned in close to his face, grey lips coming to a hover above pink ones. His eyes glazed over and the pupils dilated. His forked tongue flickered between his lips.

The candy prince shivered, taking a fistful of Marshall's flannel shirt. "Mar… n-no…" his feeble attempt to push the sturdy man away went unnoticed as Marshall pushed forward, trapping Gumball against the headboard. The tray of cupcakes was completely forgotten.

Gumball whined as Marshall's body forced his legs apart. His violet eyes zeroed in on Marshall's lips, seeing two sharp fangs peeking out. It excited him and he hated himself for it. His eyes fluttered closed when the king's dominating form shifted even closer, and he awaited the pressure of lips upon lips.

But they snapped right back open when a needle like pain shot into his cheek instead. He immediately shoved the older boy away from him and cupped the side of his face. A very unprincely grimace took over his features.

Marshall slipped his tongue over an extended fang, more growls shaking his vocal cords. He looked at Gumball with lidded eyes and his chest rose and fell in uneven – and unnecessary – pants.

"Marshall Lee!" Gumball yelled, eyes blazing with anger. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

He quickly scurried off the bed and over to the large mirror across the room. He switched on the lights hanging overhead and inspected his face. A large, off-white blotch now adorned his cheek's surface. He let out a frustrated grunt before retrieving a bottle of facial cream from the long shelf attached to the bottom of the mirror.

Marshall shook his head, running his hands through his shaggy hair, and came down from his small trip in euphoria. He glanced over at the panicking prince and smirked. His tongue lapped at his fangs once more.

Gumball squirted a small dollop of the cream onto his fingertips. He looked back into the mirror and began applying it to the fresh blemish. He didn't notice long arms snaking around his midsection until they pulled him back against a hard body.

"Bubba," Marshall whispered into the prince's ear, causeing the young man to quiver. "It was just a taste."

"Just a taste?" Gumball swung around in the vampire's arms, giving him a look of disbelief. "A _taste_? Well, you can go tell that to my servants when they question why a big white spot is on my cheek!"

Marshall pulled the prince closer until their pelvises met. "I've feasted on Peppermint Maid's stripes before. On other little candy dudes running around this castle, too. I'm sure it wouldn't come as a surprise to them if you say I did it."

Gumball's mouth hung open and he violently hit Marshall's chest with his small fist. The vampire didn't budge.

"How dare you!" Gumball cried, hitting him again.

"Calm down, Bubba." Marshall soothed back the prince's quaff. "It will return to normal in a few hours."

"Learn how to control yourself!"

Marshall smirked, a wicked fang peeking out from his upper lip. "Around you, Bubba, I can never control myself."

Gumball groaned and swatted his arm. "You are unbelievable."

"That's not what you were saying the last time I drank your color."

Gumball flushed tenfold and brought his hand up to cover his face. "Th-that was different! No one can see a white spot on my ch-chest."

Marshall chuckled at Gumball's flustered state and pulled him into a hug. He lifted them off the floor and back over to the giant bed. Gumball fisted his flannel shirt and pulled at it in annoyance.

Once the candy prince was nestled into the vampire king's lap, Marshall reached over and retrieved a red frosted cake. Gumball watched as he brought it up to his grey lips and extended his fangs, letting them sink into the frosting. Marshall closed his eyes as the color slowly slipped away until only half of the icing was red. He released it and a dab of newly white glaze coated his teeth. Gumball gulped.

"Here," Marshall pressed the cake against Gumball's lips. "Eat."

"B-but-"

"No buts, Prince Gumball. The _king_ demands it."

Gumball rolled his eyes at Marshall's arrogant tone. He crossed his arms and adverted his gaze. The vampire growled and pressed the sweet onto him once more. Gumball looked up to see a fierce look shining in those blood red orbs. He sighed and obediently opened his mouth and let the older man slip the cake inside.

"Good boy."

xxxxx

A/N: :'D -shot-  
Expect more gumminess soon. **M **rating will appear in the next installment!

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward


	2. Just a Few More Bites

A/N: There is smut in this chapter. You have been warned!

xxxxx

**2. Just a Few More Bites**

Prince Gumball's eyes slowly fluttered open. He let out a soft groan as the fatigue of a deep sleep still held onto his body, and tried stretching out his legs. With much effort, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked around his dark bedroom. Pale strips of moonlight shone onto his floor through the windows on either side of his luxurious bed, and his balcony curtains swayed in a light breeze. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils, picking up the scent of spice and sugar.

A lean arm tightened its hold around his waist, pulling him back down into a laying position. He chuckled quietly and turned over to face a sleeping Marshall Lee.

"You butt." He whispered, knocking his forehead against the vampires.

Marshall scrunched up his nose and shook his head, mumbling incoherent words in his dormancy. Gumball carefully removed the vampire's arm from his waist and placed it at his side. He sat up fully and stretched his arms above his head.

He lazily glanced around the room, going through his thoughts, and found his eyes wondering over to his bed side table. A try of sweets sat atop it. He sighed and ran a hand over his gummy hair.

_Darn Marshall and those candies!_

He pursed his lips in thought for a moment before deciding to reach over Marshall's form and retrieve a cookie from the tempting platter. He sat back against the headboard and took a small bite, tasting milk chocolate against his tongue. His hand absentmindedly stroked across his flat stomach.

Memories from a few hours ago replayed in his head…

_~ Earlier ~_

"Ah… Mar… oohhh…"

Gumball's back arched against the wall of his dark bedroom as incoherent words and moans echoed around him. His gummy tongue darted out to wet his lips momentarily before returning inside to try and form another speech: "Mar… ah!"

Marshall Lee gave a forceful squeeze to the growing gummy erection in his hand and his snake-like tongue slithered around the head. His blood red eyes looked up at the candy prince.

"What was that, Bubba?" he asked before running his tongue down the shaft and giving it another squeeze.

"AH! St-st-stop… nnnff…"

A chesire grin took over the vampire's features before he completely enveloped Gumball's arousal. The moan that came from the boy above him only egged his ministrations on, and he soon picked up a steady bobbing rhythm.

Gumballs fingers kneaded through Marshall's hair – one hand having way more to grab than the other – and his hips bucked. He tried with all his might to control it, but when Marshall gave a great, long _suck_ he screamed and couldn't stop his pelvis from ramming forward.

Marshall's greedy mouth all but inhaled Gumball, tongue working in nonstop motions, swirling and pulling on the gummy prick, pumping him, waiting for that syrupy sweet release. He hummed, taking the head into his throat.

Gumball screamed again. "I'm g-going to… ah…"

He squeezed the prince's thigh and pulled it up over his shoulder, the other hand moving below the erection to the little spot between his dick and pucker and pressed it firmly with his thumb.

With one final wanton moan, Gummy came into Marshall's mouth. The Vampire King happily drank in the liquid.

Gumball's leg gave out and he slid to the floor, Marshall's mouth moving with him, still planted over his pulsing member. Gumball shuddered as his orgasm washed over him in waves and the vampire continued to lap up the remainder of his mess.

Marshall let out a grunted in frustration and took the deflating appendage back into his mouth and sucked. Gumball squirmed, bleary eyes looking down at the older man.

"Ah! Stop, Marshall!"

Marshall released him and sat back on his heels, letting Gumball's leg fall limply to the carpeted floor. He licked at his lips and fingers, purring in satisfaction.

Gumball watched his actions and covered his face in embarrassment. He mumbled into his hands, "You have no shame."

Marshall took one last lick of his fingertips before leaning into the prince and taking his small hands away from his blushing face. He smirked and pressed his lips down on Gumball's delicious gummy ones. Gumball sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marshall's neck and pulling him closer. Marshall lightly nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away and moving on to Gumball's neck.

He sucked _hard_ and the candy prince cried out.

"Marshall," he breathed between pants. "No leaving a mark!"

Marshall growled, but reluctantly tore his mouth away. He looked into Gumball's lidded eyes and asked, "How many sweets did you eat today?"

Gumball blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Sweets," Marshall said, trailing his hands down the other's sides. The prince quivered beneath his cool touch. "How many did you eat, Bubba?"

Gumball tried to think, but his mind was still hazy with lust, and Marshall's roaming hands weren't making it any easier. "I-I don't know… five? Maybe six?"

Marshall hummed, squinting down at Gumball's naked figure. He lowered his head to the boy's nipple and lapped at it. Gumball arched his back into the touch, hands starting to grind into ebony hair once more. Marshall's canines emerged from between his lips and he picked at the flushed skin of Gumball's chest.

The candy prince could feel his erection starting to perk up once more and he groaned. He silently wondered if all vampires were as randy as his.

Suddenly, Marshall halted in his action, and Gumball found himself flying through the air and then his back coming into contact with his plush bedspread.

"Marshall!" he gasped out. He shot the vampire an icy glare.

Marshall gave Gumball a wicked grin that made his skin crawl. "I'm not done with you yet, little prince."

He reached over to the bedside table and picked up a candy cane from a tray of assorted sweets. He picked off a bit of the red coloring before placing it between Gumball's lips. "Suck." He ordered.

Gumball didn't question him and took the sweet halfway into his mouth and bit down.

Marshall jumped off the bed in one graceful leap, and started to unbuckle his belt. The candy prince watched as Marshall shimmied out of his jeans, sucking the candy cane between his tongue and swallowing the juice that started trickling down his throat. Marshall grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it over his head and across the room, not bothering to watch where it landed. Gumball took in the sight of his lean, muscular back and had to shift his legs. Marshall turned to meet his gaze, thumbs slowly slipping beneath the waist line of his boxers. He gave the prince a saucy wink before shoving them down and tossing them aside with his foot. Gumball blushed furiously and looked away.

Marshall climbed back onto the bed and nestled himself atop the prince. Gumball moaned around the candy, feeling Marshall's much larger member shifting against his own in a dangerously slow motion. He wrapped his legs around Marshall's slim hips.

"Bubba," the vampire said in a husky voice, making shivers run up Gumball's spine.

"Mmm…"

Marshall plucked the candy from the prince's lips and swirled it around, coating them in its minty juice. He slipped it back in, watching those gummy lips close around it, only to pull it out again.

"Mar," Gumball whined, finger nails digging into Marshall's shoulders.

The vampire slipped the candy cane back inside his little mouth, and held it there as he lightly bucked his member against the hardening one beneath him. Gumball moaned, returning the thrusts.

"Suck, Bubba." He ordered, moving his hips and the candy cane in a swirling motion.

Gumball did as he was told and started moving the sweet around his mouth, prodding it with his tongue. He felt Marshall's other hand slid down his body and grab hold of his hip. The vampire gave it a gentle squeeze before moving to cup his bum, making Gumball's heels dig into his lower back.

"Mar…" he whined around the candy cane.

"Yes, baby?"

"I-I need to… mmm…"

Marshall smirked, purposely slowing his hips down and grinding Gumball forcefully into the bed. The younger man cried out, his head flying back and the candy cane slipping from his mouth. Marshall halted his movements.

Gumball whimpered and shook his head back and forth. "Mar, mar, mar,"

"Suck." Marshall demanded. The candy cane was still held in his firm grip.

Gumball bucked into the vampire's erection desperately. He lifted his head to meet Marshall in a heated kiss, pulling the man into his small frame as close as he possibly could.

Marshall broke off the kiss and shoved the candy cane back toward his mouth. "_Suck_." He said in a low voice. "Suck, and I'll let you cum."

Gumball quivered, his hips still jerking violently, and he let his tongue come out to lick the candy. Marshall pushed the tip into the prince's mouth and moved his own to lick at pink gummy neck. One of Gumball's hands released his hair and grasped at the candy while Marshall skimmed down his body, leaving behind a cool trail of kisses and nips.

He took Gumball's prick into his hand and lapped at the goo leaking out of the tip as he jerked him off. The prince let out little mewls and moans as his mouth worked around the candy cane, sucking on it desperately, his petite hand taking hold of the bed sheets.

"Are you sucking, Bubba?"

Gumball could only whine in response. Marshall looked up at him through his dark eyelashes. A dark growl rumbled through his chest at seeing his lover wildly chewing and licking at the candy cane, little bubblegum tongue darting in and out of its hot cavern.

"Suck that little sweet like you want me to suck you."

Gumball's hips gave a weak thrust in response and he moaned. Marshall's mouth engulfed him and his slithering tongue went to work. It didn't take long for the weary prince to tense up and release. His teeth bit down and broke the candy cane in his spasms.

"Mar!"

Marshall growled and swallowed Gumball's sweet nectar.

Gumball panted, head lolling to the side. He let one last moan slip out as his orgasm subsided. Marshall slithered up his body, stopping at his collarbone to steal a bit of color, and then smoothed his mouth over the exhausted prince's plump pout. Gumball kissed him back as best he could.

Marshall plucked the remainder of the candy cane from Gumball's limp fingers and set it back onto the tray. He then returned his attention to his lover and smiled down at the drooping pink eyelids eyes. Moving to a different position on the bed, he lay on his side and pulled Gumball against him while draping the blanket over their naked bodies. Marshall nuzzled his nose into his bubblegum hair, inhaling his scent, and ignoring the urge to suck out more color.

"What about you?" Gumball slurred.

"Hmm?" Marshall continued to rub his nose against the prince's quaff.

"You are still h-… hard."

The vampire smiled. "Don't worry about it, baby. It's fine."

Gumball slowly nodded his head, feeling the unconsciousness dragging him down. Marshall closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He cleared his mind and let fatigue have its way with him.

The boys soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_~ Current Time ~_

Prince Gumball flushed. He shook his head and scrubbed the palms of his hands over his tired eyes.

He really couldn't understand Marshall's sudden interest in baked goods and the way he… used them. Foreplay with food was far from decent in Gumball's opinion, and he silently cursed the sticky, half eaten candy cane mocking him from the tray. He actually sucked on the little sweet during their sexual activity. He let Marshall _demand_ him to suck it. Gumball flushed and silently scolded himself for letting someone tell him what to do. He was a prince for sugar's sake!

_Then again_… he mused, _Marshall is a sort of king._

That ranked above him, right? Technically? Gumball ruffled his glob of hair in frustration.

_Vampires are strange creatures._

He sighed and reached for another cookie. He watched as Marshall nibbled on his mahogany bed sheet, the color draining from it inch by inch, the soft material slowly turning grey. This sight set off a trigger in his mind, and he glanced down at his body.

"Darn it." He hissed, dropping his arms in defeat.

Spots of white littered his chest and stomach, each a different shape and size. The worst, he realized as he craned his neck, was on his collarbone. The blotch was almost as big as his fist. He didn't even dare lift the blanket to look below the waist.

No, he'd save that horror for the morning.

He'd just save everything for the morning and focus on getting back to sleep.

He shoved the cookie into his mouth, quickly finishing it off. He sank back down into bed and pulled the blanket away from Marshall's fangs. Snuggling up to the vampire, Gumball grabbed the icy hand under the sheet and let his eyes drift shut. Eventually, sleep dragged him under.

And Marshall's fingers curled around his.

xxxxx

A/N: Marball smut for everyone to enjoy. u_u  
Next chapter will have more gummy fluff than gummy smut. Gotta let the boys be cute every once in a while, right?

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward


	3. Let Me Taste You

A/N: Some responses to a review or two…

vampireaddiction: A "quaff" is Prince Gumball's hairstyle. It means a different number of things, seeing how it's a slang term, but I use it in reference to his hair being thick in the front. Though, his hairstyle is better known as a "quiff" - Puffed up and slicked back.

xxxxx

**3. Let Me Taste You**

Marshall Lee grinned down at his latest homemade batch of double fudge brownies. They were plump, melted chocolate oozing from the sides, and each topped with a bright red cherry. His mouth watered at the mere image of his little Gumball taking one into his mouth and struggling to keep the chocolate from dripping down his chin. His gummy cheeks turning a darker hue as his belly becomes full with sugary goodness…

He knew taking up baking was a smart idea.

A quick glance behind the black curtains covering his kitchen window told Marshall that is was delightfully cloudy outside. Not even one glimpse of sunlight in sight. _Excellent_.

The giddy vampire loaded the goods onto his candy tray and immediately took off for Candy Kingdom.

_\(u_u)/_

"Your tea, sir."

"Thank you, Peppermint Maid." Gumball smiled down at his faithful servant and took the warmed tea cup between his fingers. He took a slow whiff of the calming brew and felt tingles run down his entire body. "Ah, just what I needed."

"Anything else I can get for you?" Peppermint maid asked, happily bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Maybe some sandwiches? We've just received fresh groceries from the finest establishments in town."

Gumball perked up at the offer. "Oh, yes! I'd very much enjoy that!"

Peppermint Maid nodded before totting away to the kitchens.

Taking a sip of his tea, the prince sighed in contentment and slid into a huge, cushy, velvet armchair with the foot rest propped up. The current weather was chilly and dry, so Gumball decided to hole himself up in the castle's heated living room for the day. There wasn't much commotion going on in his kingdom and no parties were scheduled until the next day, so he was free to relax.

And relax he did. Wearing an oversized orange sweater with sleeves that covered most of his hands, black leggings that were thick and kept his legs warm with the close contact, and baby blue slippers covering his feet – Gumball hummed in solace. He reached over to a side table and retrieved a book titled 'Synthesis and Techniques in Inorganic Chemistry 3rd Edition'. Fixing the black rimmed glasses perched atop nose, the candy prince lightly sipped at his tea and started silently reading at a bookmarked page.

He got three pages in before a loud _BANG_ made him jump. He quickly looked up toward the entrance doors, and quirked an eyebrow when only silence followed. Then, sudden screams bellowed behind the doors before they burst open. Gumball yelped, dropping his tea cup to the floor along with his book, and leapt from the chair.

The intruder gave him a trademark smirk. "Hello, Bubba."

Gumball let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped over. "Marshall…"

Marshall Lee nonchalantly floated over to Gumball with his tray perched on one hand. Several candy guards stood flabbergasted at the entrance, eyes shifting from the miscreant to their beloved ruler and back. Gumball gave them a curt nod before saying, "Its fine. He's with me."

They gave both their prince and the vampire cautious looks before slowly backing out into the hallway. "Should we leave the door opened, your highness?" one asked.

Marshall narrowed his eyes and hissed, making them flinch. "Closed!" He barked. They hastily fumbled for the door handles and pulled them closed immediately.

Gumball ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Marshall…"

Marshall Lee grinned over at him and gave him an innocent look. "What?"

The candy prince sank back into the cushioned recliner and brought his knees up under him. He looked up at Marshall over his spectacles and gave him an exhausted look. "What are you doing here?"

Marshall gave him an expression of false hurt. "Why, bubba, I can't make surprise visits to my _lover_?"

Gumball blushed and waved his hands dismissively. "N-nevermind! Your entrance was completely unacceptable!"

"Pshh, these candies need a little scare every once in a while. No harm done."

Gumball furrowed his brows. "Then what was that noise I heard before you abruptly flew in?"

"Eh…" Marshall averted his gaze to the far wall and bit at his bottom lip. "I might have broken through a wall."

"What?!"

"Look, your stupid candy servants wouldn't let me get to you after I didn't find you in your room." He chuckled, sneaking a peek at the door. "The look on their face when I came out of your room was priceless. I guess most of them haven't figured out our nightly rendezvous yet."

Gumball scoffed. "Obviously they haven't! It's not normal to announce 'oh, yeah, so a red thirsty vampire sneaks in through my balcony every night and has his wicked way with me'!"

Marshall deadpanned for a few seconds, and then a toothy grin stretched across his blue skin. "Oh, Bubba…" he leaned over the flushed prince. "Say that last bit again. _lover_."

"Kn-knock it off!" Gumball went to smack him, but Marshall swiftly dodged his hand. The prince pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Marshall placed the tray on a nearby coffee table and floated above the prince. Gumball felt him slide down behind him, making him scoot forward. Long, denim covered legs wrapped around his sides as arms held him in place. He felt cool lips press against his neck and shivered.

Marshall's lips trailed up to his ear and whispered, "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Gumball shuddered, and the vampire's arms tightened around him. "Nn…" he flinched at the abrupt touch of ice against his stomach. "S-stop,"

"Stop what?" Marshall questioned, smoothing his hand over Gumball belly and bringing it slowly up over his chest.

Gumball quietly moaned as a nail grazed his nipple. "Mar…"

Marshall's other hand cupped Gumball's cheek and turned his head until their lips came in contact. Cool grey against darkened pink, molding over one another, a split tongue forcing its way between them, tasting, growling.

A knock at the door snapped Gumball out of his trance and he gasped. The doors slowly opened and Peppermint Maid waddled through, balancing a small plate of finger sandwiches. She pushed the door shut with her foot before glancing over at Prince Gumball – who was currently pushed against a hard body with his sweater lifted halfway up his chest, eyes wide, glasses askew, and an overpowering blush running from ear to ear. She pursed her lips.

"Yes, what is it, commoner?" Marshall questioned, not bothering to move his hands. Gumball whimpered and struggled to hide his shame.

"I've heard of your arrival already, _King_ Marshall Lee," She said, walking closer to them. "So, I made extra." She placed the plate onto the side table.

"Right on!" Marshall reached for a particularly red sandwich with his spare hand and immediately began sucking out the color.

"Um… th-thank you, Peppermint." Gumball whispered, bowing his head.

She didn't acknowledge the prince's embarrassed gratitude, but, instead, raised her candy brow at the chocolate filled tray occupying the coffee table. "So…" she mused, crossing her arms. "You're the one keeping Prince Gumball so… well fed. I should have known."

Marshall grinned and snuggled closer to Gumball. "You know it, sugar pop."

Peppermint Maid rolled her eyes, and placed her hands against her round figure. "Just cut down some, alright? His trousers are already starting to get a bit snug, and I will not tolerate the Candy Kingdom Prince gaining an excessive amount of weight."

Gumball's mouth fell open. "W-what?"

Marshall narrowed his eyes. "You're no fun, you know that?"

The female candy gave him a smirk that could counter his own. "_And_," she pointed a stern finger at Gumball's still bared chest. "No more sucking out his color. He's going to become pure white bubblegum permanently if you don't stop."

Marshall grumbled and pushed his face into Gumball's neck. The candy prince wiggled against him, still trying – and failing – to pull his sweater back down.

Peppermint Maid reached down to pick up Gumball's fallen tea cup and science book, placing the book back onto the side table while keeping the cup in her hand. She took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the spilt tea. "Would you like me to pour you a refill, Prince Gumball?"

Gumball opened his mouth to answer but a cold hand pressed against it. Marshall's mumbled, "No. Privacy. Now."

Peppermint maid sighed, curtsied, and made her way back to the doors. "Behave yourselves, _please_."

Marshall's blood red eyes watched her leave beneath ebony bangs, and once the door was shut behind her, he sank his fangs into Gumball's shoulder.

"Ah!" Gumball yelped, arching his back. "M-Mar! Ah, mmmm…"

Marshall released him after a few seconds and began lapping at the fresh puncture marks. Gumball shuddered, shifting against the daring vampire. "You… you butt!" he gasped out. Marshall snickered and planted a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He looked down at the new white spot with a sense of egotism. "D-do you realize how long it will take my skin to bounce back from that?"

"Don't worry about it." The vampire soothed, rubbing his forehead against the back of Gumball's head. He purred in satisfaction and snuggled deeper into the recliner's plushy cushioning. He brought his hands back to Gumball's stomach laced them together – much to the young prince's relief. "I need a nap."

"Well, it _is_ the middle of the day." Gumball pointed out, leaning back into a comfortable position. He blushed at the close contact and felt his belly fill with fictitious butterflies. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I just wanted to see you."

Gumball giggled. "You just saw me last night. And every night before that."

"I baked you brownies."

"Of course you did." Gumball smiled, reaching back to stroke Marshall's hair. "Thank you."

"Mm."

Gumball picked up his book and quickly located where he left off. As Marshall drifted off to sleep, Gumball took small bites from a sandwich and began to relax once more with 'Synthesis and Techniques in Inorganic Chemistry 3rd Edition'.

_\(u_u)/_

Peppermint Maid approached the elaborate candy doors leading to the royal living room a few hours later, giving the guards a nod on her way. She put her fist to the door and knocked. When no response was received she tried again. "Prince Gumball?" she called. Still, nothing. She reached for the handle, pushed the door open, and peeked in.

The sight she saw on the other side instantly brought a small smile to her face. Prince Gumball's face was composed, eyes shut calmly in a peaceful sleep. His book lay forgotten on his lap as his side was snuggled closely against Marshall Lee, whose arms were still closed tightly around the candy boy. One of Gumball's hands was resting atop of the vampire's clasped ones. Marshall's head was lulled back and to the side, a smile gracing his features.

Peppermint left the boys to their slumber.

_\(u_u)/_

Marshall's eyes blinked back to life. Their crimson color going from a pale hue to an illuminating glow as his consciousness returned. He shifted a bit and felt the weight of Gumball pressing against his chest. He began running a hand through his bubblegum hair and relished in the silence for a few more minutes. The sky outside was still bleak and grey, but the murky night had yet to make an appearance.

Wish one last pat to Gumball's hair, Marshall lifted the prince up so he was sitting bridal style against him. Gumball groaned and slowly showed Marshall his violet eyes, still glazed over in lethargy. He took Gumball's glasses off and placed them on the side table before lifting his chin and kissing him.

It took a few seconds for Gumball to properly respond to Marshall's ministrations. But it woke him up quick enough, and soon his arms were circled around the older boy's neck. Marshall gave Gumball's lips a quick nip before pulling away.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Gumball nodded, grazing his forehead against Marshall's cheek. "Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

Gumball chuckled. "Is that the first thing you think about after waking up?"

"Not the first," Marshall grinned, thrusting his hips upward. Gumball flushed and lightly smacked his arm. Marshall laughed and pressed his lips to Gumball's forehead. "How about I get you a brownie?"

"Meh." Gumball burrowed his head into Marshall's neck.

Marshall sat up and shifted Gumball back onto the chair. The candy prince quickly snuggled into the cushioning. The vampire walked over to the coffee table and took the whole tray back over with him. He hummed softly as he took a seat on the armrest.

"Bubba."

Gumball grumbled into the chair's fabric.

"Seriously, Bubba, get up. I didn't slave over a hot oven all morning for nothing!"

Marshall earned himself a chuckle from the prince who looked up at him with lit eyes. "That sounded very wifely of you."

Marshall growled. "_Who's_ wifely?" He slid down onto the chair and yanked Gumball up into a sitting position.

"Okay, okay," Gumball gave in, making himself comfortable. "Now, what was it you made?"

"Double stuffed chocolate brownies with a cheery on top."

"Ah," Gumball looked down at the brownies with interest but then his features turned into that of uneasiness. "Um…" he cleared his throat. "About what Peppermint Maid said earlier…"

"Forgot about what that little fuss pot says." Marshall pulled off a brownie piece and watched in satisfaction as the chocolate oozed out.

"Don't call her that. She takes very good care of me, I'll have you know." Gumball said, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. "And, now that she's mentioned it, my trousers _have_ been feeling a bit snug lately."

"I don't see much of a difference."

"Yes, well, you're not one for detail."

Marshall tsked, and put the brownie bite up to Gumball's mouth.

"Marshall…" he warned, inching away.

Marshall sighed, rolling his eyes. He thought for a minute before perking up. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Gumball raised a gummy eyebrow but nodded for him to continue. "What if I eat these with you? Will that make you feel better?"

Gumball bit his bottom lip in thought. His violet eyes eventually lit up and he nodded. "Alright."

Pleased with himself, Marshall brought the brownie back up to Gumball's mouth, but the prince shook his head and poked the vampire in the chest. "You first."

Marshall pouted, but popped the piece into his mouth nonetheless. He broke off another piece and pushed it against gummy lips. "Your turn."

Gumball took the brownie and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. "Oh my! These are fantastic."

Marshall pushed another piece past Gumball's lips. And then another. Gumball stopped him on the fourth piece and glared. "You're eating more than one piece!"

Marshall grunted and placed another chocolaty lump on his tongue. "Red tastes so much better than this."

"You vampires are so strange. Eating a color. Really!" Gumball snickered at his own statement, bringing his fingers up to cover his mouth.

A devious smile lit up Marshall's face. "Well, I know what would make these taste even better."

"Hmm?" Gumball looked at him in confusion. "Even better? They're already falling apart with all the chocolate fudge you put into them."

Marshall took off another piece and held it up. "Close your eyes." Gumball raised an eyebrow and tiled his head. "Just do it." The gummy prince reluctantly obeyed.

The vampire put the piece into his mouth and used his thumb to pry open Gumball's. He leaned in and sealed them together.

Gumball's eyes shot open as the pressure and taste of chocolate invaded him. He struggled against Marshall's lips at first, as he felt that snake like tongue slither around his teeth, pushing the brownie forward. Marshall pulled away slightly, a string of chocolate saliva still connecting their lips, and watched Gumball struggle to swallow the surprise treat. Before the prince could throw a hissy fit, he crashed his lips back down.

Gumball gasped into the kiss, still tasting pure chocolate. Marshall licked at the soft gummy lips, urging Gumball to do the same. "Taste me, Bubba." Gumball whimpered at his husky voice. Marshall pushed him back against the arm rest. "_Taste_." Gumball's tongue came out and shyly licked Marshall's bottom lip.

"Mar…"

"Please, Bubba."

Gumball's pink tongue took another lick at the vampire's grey lips, prolonging the stroke. Marshall moaned, and it ignited a fire inside Gumball's chest. He became more dominant as he sucked on Marshall's lip and actually dared to bite it.

"Mmm…" Marshall grabbed the back of Gumball's neck and locked their mouths.

After a few minutes he reached back down for the remainder of the broken apart brownie – a single cherry. He broke contact with Gumball and slowly pushed the sweet fruit between his pink lips. Gumball sucked on the cherry for a few seconds before surprising Marshall by pulling his head back to his, smashing their lips back together. Marshall felt Gumball's tongue slip the fruit into his mouth.

He pulled away and chewed it thoughtfully, watching Gumball with lust filled orbs. The candy prince's eyes were filled with the same amount of passion as his breath came out heated and uneven.

"See?" he said after swallowing. "Even better."

Gumball blushed, and fisted Marshall's sweatshirt. "Shut up." He mumbled before tackling the vampire.

Marshall purred happily, and let Gumball nip and lick chocolate from his lips until Peppermint Maid shooed him away.

xxxxx

A/N: …. This is just turning into food smut. Whoops.  
Oh, and before someone questions why Gumball didn't bleed when Marshall Lee bit him – there are episodes where the candy people lose bits and pieces of themselves without bloodshed. I figure, why can't Prince Gumball be the same? After all, he's not human.

Adventure Time © Pendleton Ward


End file.
